Legend of Zelda: Mid-story
by Nyanora
Summary: One-shot: Set between the end of Ocarina of Time and before the start Majora's Mask, Link struggles to fit in this new world he's helped to create. He can't be a boy and a hero. Zelda wishes she could help her best friend somehow...


They sat in the garden where they had first met. She had been the strange princess hiding in the garden, and he had been the boy of her dreams. For the boy, it had been years since then.

The princess swung her legs kicking the back of the thick stone wall she at on with her heels. The boy paced in the grass in front of her.

"I can't live here anymore," he finally choked out.

So, that was the truth…

It wasn't about missing his Kokiri friends. It wasn't about needing to find Navi. He just did not want to stay in the castle. Stay with her.

"Is it because of me? Am I too different?" the young princess asked the kingdom's hero and her closest friend.

"No!" he vehemently corrected her, then calmed himself. "No, no, it's all me, really."

The princess stared at him, a worried expression on her face. He was right though; wise beyond his years due to his trip through time. What he did not realize was that she did not care about him less or love him any less because of that.

Sure, she didn't know what he went through during his travels, but she loved him more because of it. He risked his life and safety for the entire kingdom…and for her. He had corrected her many times about his motives, but to her his heart was pure gold.

The boy took her gloved hands in his, and gave her a sad smile.

"I've lived through so much. I-I can't just sit here and pretend to be a boy again," he explained.

"But you don't—" she tried to interrupt.

"I can't be a hero either, Zelda," he added knowing where she was headed. "My world is not with royalty. I'm a warrior. I need to fight and explore…and run."

He was used to constant danger. She noticed the way he always looked over his shoulder expecting some manner of monster to appear. He looked for conflict, and as for running, he did that constantly, much to the king's dismay. The princess laughed, despite herself. Everything she had done to keep him here in the castle with her, she knew it was bound to come to an end. Zelda had just hoped that they would be able to fight together, like he had told her she had done in the future...A different future that she would never see.

"I just wish…I could go with you," she lamented knowing her standing would never allow it. He looked away, the gears in his mind going at full speed.

"I won't be gone forever. I'll come back!" the hero suggested.

"When?" She pushed.

"Next full moon, I promise," he said matter-of-factly.

That way, they could both keep track of his time away. It was the definite answer Zelda wanted, and she nodded agreeing to his terms. He beamed and ran off to pack his items for an adventure.

"Wait!" she called before he got too far. His blond head whipped around to face her, almost losing his balance.

"I must inform the King of your absence. What errand shall I say you've gone off on?"

"Visiting the Kokiri; going to find Navi," he rattled off breathless.

"A quest to find a fairy, hero?" she announced with a smirk. "Be on your way then."

The princess shooed him away with her hand.

"To find an old friend," he corrected.

She should have known he was always ready to leave, always reluctant to take off the hero's garb.

He ran back up to her, brown boots thudding against the cobbled path then onto the grass. She tilted her head wondering why he stood in front of her once more. Suddenly, he scooped her up in a hug that lifted the princess off of her feet. She hugged him back and attempted to make him put her back on the ground by throwing her weight backwards. He didn't budge to her disappointment and his glee.

'He's really grown in the seven lost years,' she mused.

Finally, he set her back down on the grass. His eyes shined brightly as he held her shoulders.

"Thanks, Zelda."

"Be safe, Link."

He rolled his eyes, as if it was a given. The princess studied his face as if she was trying to memorize all his features. Why did she feel like this was an ending?

He reached up towards her eyes and wiped something away. The princess touched her face frantically realizing it was damp from a single tear. Link's eyes were slightly glassy as well. He mouthed a 'Bye' and ran away into the night.

The princess looked down at her gloved hands.

What were they reaching out for?

She knew it would be better this way. Link would happier and free. And he promised a safe return by next full moon.

He promised.

He would come back.

-—Majora's Mask—-


End file.
